


Home

by ChloeMeadowsEdits



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Emotional, Eventual Romance, Face Slapping, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Mystery, POV Multiple, Prison, Protective Older Brothers, Romantic Subplot, Spirit Animals, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, The Walking Dead References, daniel diaz pov, new charecters, sean diaz pov, slow burn sean diaz/finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMeadowsEdits/pseuds/ChloeMeadowsEdits
Summary: Set after the events of Episode four. Sean and Daniel have made it to Puerto Lobos where they can finally be safe and live in peace. The area is beautiful and the house is perfect. But a mystery arises in this small town. There's a strange group working undercover. It's hard to know what their motives are, but they seem to be against Sean and Daniels happiness. But with Finn by their side, nothing will stop them from fighting for what they deserve. And discovering the true meaning of 'home.'





	1. Welcome To Puerto Lobos

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is based off a series on my YouTube channel. If you'd like to see it before reading or see it after here's the link to part one. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_6RoCNnzSs Thanks for reading. :)  
Please note some moments in this story may seem funny or even silly. This is because the series this is based off was originally intended to be a parody but also a prestige. However, there's also emotional moments in this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Daniel have finally made it to Puerto Lobos. A strange and mysterious tour guide for new locals in Mexico gives them a tour around the town.

Sean POV 

The July summer night is warm and the air stagnant, as warm as if it's a mild summer day. Although hot summer days await us, at least it'll be under good conditions. Rather than hiking for miles under the blistering sun in the harsh desert, beads of sweat dripping against my raw sunburned skin, I'm going to be in school with air con and sunbathing in the garden on weekends. And best of all, as family. 

I hear light traffic and the distant chatter of locals, some of them speaking Spanish. It sounds different but it still sounds like home. Like we belong. I smile. 

"So it looks like we finally made it to Puerto Lobos." I say. 

"I knew we could do it. I just knew." Says Daniel, looking around and smiling. 

Although Daniel lost his motivation to get here, now that all the hard work is done and we finally made it I can tell he's also happy to finally be where we belong.

We high five. 

"Our guide should be here soon. He's like my age but he's supposed to be a really good guide. He's going to show us around and then to Dads plot of land." I say. My stomach flips in excitement about getting to Dads plot of land. I wonder what the house will look like. I haven't really had any time to envision it. 

I look at Daniel and his old hair style. The one he used to have back when we we first were forced out of our home in Seattle. Flat, simple and a scruffy fringe. Way better than that Mushroom he was carrying around on his head. 

"And you know what? An even happier thing is that you don't have that terrible haircut anymore." I say. 

"And you have a fake eye, finally." I nod. I still wasn't used to the feeling of the fake eye. It feels like a foreign object, something constantly brushing against the reddened area where my real eye used to be. It doesn't hurt anymore, it just feels weird. But I'm sure I'll get used to it. At least I don't have to be reminded of what happened on that pot farm every time I look in the mirror. 

"And my hair grew back." I run my hand through my hair, which is also just like it was when we first left home. It's almost like everything has come full circle. I wonder if this is kind of like we reached our happy ending in a movie. And now we will live our lives in the aftermath that's too boring and perfectly normal for the movie to continue. "Maybe we'll have a happy ending after all." I say. 

In the corner of my eye there's a red blur, coming towards us. Thanks to my pitiful deph perception I can't tell how far away he is. There's a loud tap with every step he takes. Then he's standing just ahead of us. His hands on his hips. I try not to look at him with my jaw unhinged as I take in his strange appearance. His skin is bright scarlet all over, his arms, his face and his legs which are completely exposed. He wears a thick wrap around coat with zebra stripes which reaches down to just below the hip. He has silver sequined high heels on. Now the unusually loud footsteps make sense. He has an oval face and neat back-combed hair. Daniel doesn't hide his surprise as well as I do. He looks at him, his eyes bulging out of his head. 

I kind of want to say, 'who the fuck are you and what are doing here?' but that would of course be rude, so we literally all just stand there having a staring contest.

"Hi, I'm Mr:Burner and I'll be your guide today." 

Oh. That's why he why he approached us. I drop my internal struggle of wondering if I should dial 911 or not. 

"Oh, hi Mr: Burner." I say. Feeling a little guilty for thinking he was some kind of criminal.

Daniel just keeps staring, he even let his mouth drop open. Something I managed not to do. "What happened to you?" Asks Daniel.

I feel embarrassment wash over me. "Oh my God Daniel, you can't just ask people things like that!" 

My burner shakes his head but frowns. "Ah, I get it all the time. Don't worry about it." 

I frown at Daniel, letting him know he shouldn't be rude. 

"I got sunburned when staying on a sunbed too long. Happened like months ago, no doctor or scientist can explain why I'm still burned." 

I can tell Daniels bursting to ask more. Not just question the red skin but also the strange fashion choices or more about the sunburn but he knows I would forbid him to do so. He lips are tight as he holds himself back from saying anything else as he watches my warning gaze. 

"Sorry to hear that man. That sucks." I say. 

Mr burner shakes his head again. "It's fine. You're very good looking Sean by the way." 

Usually a stranger complimenting me in this way when we literally just met would make me feel uncomfortable. But there's something so compelling about Mr burner. He seems so fascinating and strangely good looking. Now I find myself feeling a little flustered, a blush rising to the surface of my cheeks. 

"Anyway, back to my job. It's very beautiful here. Just like you Sean." I feel a little jolt in the pit of my stomach. I literally think I have a crush on the tour guide showing us around Mexico. What the hell is wrong with me? 

"So I'll show you some of the sights before taking you to your plot of land." We nod. 

Mr: Burner took us to one of the beaches around Puerto Lobos. And he was right, it is very beautiful here. The sea was a deep midnight black, illuminated by moonlight, surrounded by the golden sand that was dotted with pebbles. Not long later we were taken to the house. 

We stop by the front gate of the house. I look up. The house is actually huge. The front garden is very wide, filled with shrubs and flowers. At the very front of the garden is a large black gate with gold encrusted sequins. 

When I look at it. I fight the urge to cry happy tears. After living rough for so long, were now going to have a house like this. 

"It's amazing!" Daniel shouts at the top of his lungs. 

"Shh enano, it's late." I say, but a chuckle escapes my lips. Because I kind of feel like shouting out my euphoria too. Almost like, I want to let the whole world know how happy I am. How happy Daniel is. And then I can't control it. A single tear slides it's way out of my good eye. 

"But yes, it's perfect." I say to Daniel, quickly wiping away the tear as I turn to Mr Burner. "Thanks for the tour. It was pre-payed by my Mom, right?" I ask. 

Mr Burner nods and smiles. "Indeed it was. Have a lovely night." We shake hands. Then he walks away, his hips swishing and the street echoing with the sound of his heels. 

I dig in my pocket for the key which has a Puerto Lobos key-ring attached to it that I bought here. I open the gate and walk up the long path towards the front door. 

Inside the house is huge. Another vast difference from what were used to. No words are spoken between Daniel and I. We both know what the other is thinking as we walk around the house, checking each room. The cosy lounge with the soft sofa, the large kitchen, the two bedrooms each with the most irresistible cosy looking beds. The awe radiates from us. 

We come to a stop at the kitchen. I lean against the worktop and smile. It's a been a while since anyone has said anything. I'm the first to break the silence. 

"And finally here we are." I say.

Daniel beams "Yes, finally".

"That guide dude was kind of weird." Says Daniel with a slight frown.  
I nod, because I know he's weird but my stomach jolts again when I remember the way he made me feel. "I kind of liked him." I say. Although it's an understatement.  
"Anyway, Karen should be here soon." I quickly change the subject. It would be a little awkward if my little brother found out the way I feel about Mr Burner. 

"I just hope nobody recognises us."Daniel glances at the window, his happy face dropping slightly. "We still got that to worry about, haven't we?"  
"I guess." I sigh. "But it's less likely and at least were less likely to be judged here Daniel."  
Daniel nods slowly. "True, I guess." 

But I can tell he's still not convinced. "Were the safest we've ever been since the day it happened." I say. "Safer here than we ever were in Oregon, Beaver Creek, California or Nevada. Things won't ever be the same as they used to be back in Seattle but they will be better than they were these past few months."  
Daniels bright smile finally returns."You're right." 

The door swings open and Karen appears. "Hello boys. Are you settling in okay?"

I smile. "Yeah, were doing good. We like it here so far."  
"So what are you doing now? Now that we've made it to Mexico?" Daniel looks at Karen, his eyes wide and hopeful. I can tell he wants Karen to stick around so we can have a parent figure living with us. But I don't think that's going to happen.  
"Well I'm leaving again now. Bye." Says Karen. She turns around and closes the door behind her.  
I stare at the closed door where she was just stood. She really has a gift for disappearing. I look at Daniel, who's frowning. 

"Wow that was abrupt." Says Daniel.  
I nod. "I kind of knew she was going to leave. I mean, she already done it once."  
"True, I guess half of me was kind of hoping she would stick around a little while longer. But never mind."  
I check the time on my new watch, a brown leather one that Karen bought me. And I realise that its one in the morning.  
"Anyway, we better get to bed. We've got school tomorrow."


	2. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Daniel finally return to school, trying to get past the nerves of returning to a place they haven't been to for so long. Sean bumps into someone unexpected in his class.

Daniel POV  
I open the classroom door, trying to breathe quietly and steadily. I see the rows of tables and chairs, several people already sat down with English Language textbooks opened in front of them. I make my way to the first available empty desk, crossing my arms and staring at the empty desk in front of me. It's been such a long time since I've been to a school that I can't remember how to behave or how to be. It's like in school, you must take a certain persona with you. I feel too awkward to ask someone if I can join their table or to ask the teacher for a textbook when they come in.

My prayers are answered when the door opens and our teacher walks in. He looks at me and smiles, before placing a textbook on my desk. He doesn't say anything, thankfully not drawing everyone's attention onto the new kid, as he sits down at his desk at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class. I'm Mr: Pablo and I'm your English teacher."

I'm so glad were doing English and not Math. When I used to do Math in school, I would rush through the test papers to get it over with and get bad grades.

"Our first topic is going to be creative writing."

I instantly think of Chris who likes writing stories. I smile. I think I'm happy to be back in school.

Sean POV  
I open the classroom door, trying to breathe quietly and steadily. I see the rows of tables and chairs, several people already sat down with art textbooks opened in front of them.

Then I see a familiar flash of red as I scan the room. I rub my eyes, making sure I haven't just imagined it. Mr Burner is on one of the tables, chewing the end of his pencil and staring mindlessly at the wall. He's wearing the same zebra print coat and sequin high heels as yesterday.

I wave in his direction, trying to catch his attention. He looks up and beams, patting the chair next to him. I smile nervously and sit down.

The teachers still not here. Before an awkward silence arises I decided to hurry up and say something.

"I'ts so cool you're in the same class as me. What are the chances of that?"

Mr burner smiles. That smile. The way his lips curve and the crinkles appear by his eyes. Makes me melt.

"I know." He says. "I really like you Sean. So I'm glad. We'll probably be really good friends."

I feel my face heat up, probably turning a deeper shade of red than Mr Burners skin.

I smile shyly and get my sketchbook out of my bag, placing it on the table. I start turning the pages. Mostly to give my hands something to do rather than sitting here awkwardly in the silence.

"Holy shit is that your drawing?" I look down at the page I landed on. A sketch of a big wolf and a small wolf next to a sign that says 'welcome to Puerto Lobos.' It's one I drew in the car when we were with Karen.

"It's fucking amazing." He says, leaning over to get a better look. When he leans over, his arm brushes against mine. I stiffen up in my seat and stay very still. My heart racing. I can smell his aftershave and hair product.

"Tha..Thanks man." I stutter.

Mr Burner sits back, once again upright in his chair. "The teacher will be impressed. I'm sure you'll be top of the class."

I look down at the page, becoming aware again of the black reddish edge around the side of my vision where I used to be able to see. Sometimes I'm used to this but sometimes I develop a hyper awareness of the fact I can only see from one eye.  
I shake my head sadly. When this happens, I want to be able to talk about it to someone. I look at Burner. It does seem like were going to be good friends or maybe even more, so I feel like I can share something like this with him.

"I'm not as good as I used to be ever since I lost my eye." I say.

"You lost your eye?" Mr burner scans my face, like he's trying to find any sign of damage on my eyes.

I push the fake eye inwards gently with my hand, sometimes it feels like it's starting to slip out and the last thing I would want is Burner to see what lays underneath. "Yeah, you can't tell because I've got a fake one in. But underneath it's basically just red socket."

I regret the words the second they leave my mouth. "Sorry I know that's gross." I say. But Mr Burner remains expressionless.

"It's fine, we all have gross things about us. For example, my sunburn problem makes my skin peel all the time. Sometimes I will sit down and peel a full layer off of me. That's pretty gross." I nod. I love how fearless Mr Burner is. Not many people would be able to admit that to someone they just met.

"Yeah, no good hiding these things I guess. Silly of me to say with my fake eye. But you know what I mean." I want to facepalm right then and there. Why am I so awkward? I decided to just keep talking to make him forget my awkwardness. "Ever since I got glass in my eye I haven't got good depth perception. so when I look up and copy stuff to draw I can't tell how far away it is and I have to move my head more to look at stuff. Makes drawing landscapes and stuff really hard and gives me a headache from all the straining."

I love the way Mr Burner shows that he's listening. He keeps his hazel eyes locked on mine and nods the whole way through. Super attentive.

"But look how good you've drawn this. You're so talented and fucking amazing. Make sure you tell the teacher about your eye."

The bell rings for lunch. This school is a little strange since there is a high school section and a section for the younger kids like Daniel. That's why Karen choose this school because it's easier for us. But they also told us that were allowed to visit other peoples classrooms during lunch so Daniel found me in the corridor earlier on my way to the canteen and demanded I go back to the classroom so he can sit down for lunch with me so he doesn't have to visit the canteen with the other kids. We sit down at my table. There's nobody else here.

"How come you didn't want to go to the canteen enano? Don't like the other kids? Or is your big bro just way too super cool?" I chuckle.

Daniel pulls his lunch box out of his backpack. "After everything that's happened I just feel a little on edge. I'm so used to trying to avoid people. In case were seen or something bad happens."

I sigh. "I know. What we've been through sucks but you don't have to worry about that anymore, okay?"

"Wouldn't be so bad if Chris could be in my class." He takes a small bite out of his sandwich.

I nod.  
"But it's so cool we can visit each others classroom at lunch." He says.

"Sure it is. I like it here." I smile. "How's your day been? Apart from the stuff you just told me about?"

Daniel smiles. "Good. I enjoy the classes. They're way more interesting than at home. We've been studying English. I like it. We had to write a story and I wrote a story about wolves. I changed it from you know.. the real story. Because I didn't want anyone to find out. Mr:Pablo told me after class that I wrote the best story in class."

"That's great Daniel. I'm glad you like it here too. I did art class today. Got to do some drawings. I had to tell the teacher after class that I'm blind in one eye and that eye is fake so they know to be patient with me. But Miss Turkey said she never would have thought that because she said I drew better than students with two eyes. I drew pictures of some of the things we've seen on our journey, but nothing that will give us away just scenic drawings of woods and campfires, that kind of thing."

"Awesome."

"Once class is finished were being shown around Puerto Lobos a little more. He showed us the sights yesterday. But believe it or not he was in my class and he said today he'd like to show us important stuff like where we need to go shopping, stuff like that."

"Oh good. We need to know the place better to live here."

The rest of lunch and my other subjects for the day pass by in a blur. It's so weird to be back in school but I like it. It's almost as if everything is normal again, apart from Dad not being around. Daniel and I meet at the school entrance to meet up with Mr Burner. The idea of seeing Mr Burner again makes my heart race and my palms sweat.


	3. Burning Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Daniel meet up with Mr Burner once again for another important tour around Puerto Lobos.

Sean pov

I meet Daniel at the school entrance as planned.

"Hey kiddo, ready to go?" I ask.

Daniel sighs. "I guess."

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah."

I open my mouth to argue, knowing he's lying. But my phone beeps in my pocket. I scramble in my pocket and pull it out, checking the message.

'Hey, I'm waiting just outside the school gate. Meet me there. x'

It may be over analytical but the fact he left a kiss at the end of the message makes my head race. Of course he would send a casual message rather than a formal one because we're also classmates now and not just my tour guide. But he left a kiss at the end. I wonder if he's the kind of person who always does that at the end of a message to friends and acquaintances. Or if he just does it to people he perhaps has a crush on. Could he have a crush on me?

"Sean helllooo." Daniel waves his hand in front of my face. I shove my phone back in my pocket and look at him.

"Sorry daydreaming." I say. "Come on Mr burners waiting for us at the front gate."

We reach the front gate and Mr burner is leaning his back against it, one hand on his hip and the other on a cigarette.He brings it towards his lips and takes one final puff, before letting it slip from his fingers. He stubs it out with the bottom of his heel.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah sure."

Daniel is staring blankly at Burner. "Come on lets go." I tell him.

He sighs. "Okay okay."

Burner walks ahead and we both trail behind him.

It doesn't take too long for us to reach the shopping center, not too far from where we were last night by the looks of it. My ears fill with the sound of hustle and bustle as people rush outside different shops with more bags than they can handle to carry and I can just about hear faint Spanish music coming from one of the shops near us, it sounds like something Dad used to listen to when he fixed cars in the garage. 

A man and his daughter walk out of the automatic doors from the shop and the music goes louder for a second. Now I know exactly what that song is. Dad was listening to that song in the garage, the day it happened. When I spoke to him for the very last time. I feel a tight knot in my throat. I strain my face, trying to hold in the tears that are begging to burst out.

"Okay so as you can see this is a little shopping area. This is where the local stores are." Mr Burner speaks for the first time after walking here in complete silence. "There's a small supermarket over there, a corner shop and a pharmacy." He points to the different shops. "And boys excuse me for a moment, I need to go into the pharmacy for a second to get another bottle of after sun." 

"No worries, we'll wait here." I say.

Mr Burner nods and runs to the pharmacy whilst digging in his bag for his wallet.

"Are you okay Daniel? You seem quiet."

"Yeah." Says Daniel. But there's no emotion behind his voice.

"Come on. If there's anything wrong you can tell me. It's nobody in school is it?" I ask.

"No Sean, I said I'm fine."

I wave my hands by my side, frowning. "Okay, okay I'll leave you alone. You just seem a little quiet that's all."

Mr Burner runs out of the shop with a bottle of after sun in his hand.

"Mr Burner I hope you don't mind me asking but how long have you been sunburned for?" I ask when Mr Burner reaches us.

Daniel starts pacing around then sits down on a bench not far from us.

"Well what is it now umm... July? So I'd say it's been about eight or nine months if I had to guess.

"  
I nod. The story of his sunburn is so strange but I've been itching to know more, not that I would ask for too many details. But since the subject of after sun came up, I feel it was safe enough to ask.

"We had a heatwave here in October and I'd just moved here. Enjoyed the sun way too much. I'm paying for my mistake but of course normal people would have finished that punishment a long time ago, when their sunburn finally goes away, unlike mine." Mr burner frowns, his eyes start to look watery.

Oh my god did I make him cry? I shouldn't have asked such a personal question. "I can't even have a shower with cursing or screaming in pain." The tears welled up in his eyes begin to cascade down his red cheeks. I feel a desire to reach out and wipe the tears from his eyes, to comfort him in any way possible.

I frown. "I'm sorry about that man. That sucks. I shouldn't have asked, sorry I upset you."

I find myself hugging him but it's as if I don't remember reaching out or him reaching out but were just suddenly embracing.

"So Mr Burner, why do you always wear a coat?" Asks Daniel when we pull away.

"Daniel, what did I tell you about being rude?" I say.

Daniel shrugs. "Sorry."

"Ah don't worry about it.I use a coat because I'm scared of getting sunburned again. Especially since it's summer again now. I'm basically traumatized ever since October."

Since October! That's the same month that the incident happened.

"Yeah same here Mr Burner. I totally relate to that, you know." I say, frowning at the memory."

"Please, call me Ben."

The realization that I didn't know his first name until now suddenly dawns on me. I smile. "Okay, Ben."

I like the way his name rolls off my tongue, how it sounds in my voice. Just like I love the sound of Burner saying 'Sean'.

For a moment Burner looks down at his hands, looking almost fearful. Then when looks back up at me, he smiles. The next thing I know, he's left a small peck on my lips. It seemed to happen so fast that I'm left standing there, my mouth gaped open. It was such a short burst of satisfaction, of doing the one thing I wanted to do ever since he flirted with me last night, that it wasn't enough for me.

"Sorry about that." He says.

"Don't apologies." I say, unable to look anywhere else but his eyes.

"It's just your so handsome. I couldn't resist. And I feel like you really get me, you know?"

"Yeah." I say. "I do know."

Then before I can even hesitate, I'm kissing him again. Making it last longer than it did the first time. I don't understand where my lack of hesitation or lack of awkwardness came from, but I decide to just blatantly accept it. I pull away and we both smile.

"Oh shit." I say.

"What?" Asks Ben.

I'd somehow forgotten that Daniel was there, sitting on a bench not far from us. I turn around and look at him, his eyes are wide.

Daniel pov

"Woops." Says Burner to Sean.

I frown. What the hell is Sean playing at? I thought for sure that he was with Finn and now he kisses some random weirdo we just met?

Sean hasn't been acting himself at all ever since we met him but I didn't think he would do this, especially when I'm sitting right here.

"Come on we better get home." Says Sean.

"Yeah I suppose." I stand up. Sean waves to Burner and we start walking. Burner stands there and stares as we walk away. I'm so tempted to flip him off or something but I know Sean would kill me. We walk home in silence but I finally decide to break it once we reach our street.

"Sean, what was that all about?" I ask.

Sean frowns. "What with... Ben?"

"What else?" I ask impatiently.

Sean grits his teeth. "Well I like him. Sorry about all that though, I just kind of forgot we weren't alone, you know?"

"I thought you liked Finn?" I ask.

"Oh." Says Sean.

"Oh what?" I ask, starting to get annoyed.

"That's why you're so mad right, because you wanted me to be with Finn?" He asks.

"Well done genius. Yeah it doesn't make sense, how could you get over Finn that quick. Finn is cool, he's like another brother to me. But that Burner guy is just really really weird. I don't trust him."

Sean frowns. "Oh really, I feel like he's trustworthy. How did you know I was with Finn anyways?"

"What! How could you think that we haven't even known him for more than twenty four hours!" I'm starting to raise my voice more and some of the streetlights start to flicker.

I breathe deeply and try to calm myself down before the anger channels into destruction. It's something I've been practicing for some time, whenever my emotions get out of control I don't want to misuse my powers again like I did last time, when Sean lost his eye. But I do have to make him understand.

"Alright Daniel, calm down. I'm sorry okay?"  
But that isn't good enough me. The argument continues down the rest of the street and into the kitchen.

"Okay for the millionth time. Sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that." Says Sean, as he gathers ingredients from the fridge.

"Yeah? Well it grossed me out and made me feel sick. I think I have scars on my eyeballs now!"

Sean puts the ingredients down on the worktop and turns around, glaring at me. Then starts to push on his fake eye.

"Sorry Sean, I wasn't thinking about what I was saying." I say quickly.

"Daniel, honesty what's wrong with Ben? I think he's cool. He's been nice to us and he's helping us..."

"You only like him 'cause he kisses your ass all the time! Bet he just wants a tip!" I say. And it's true. When we met Burner last night I was immediately suspicious of him, of the way he talks to Sean. It's as if he wants to charm him in order to get something out of him, for his own benefit.

"That's it enough! You're being a brat!" Sean raises his voice. Something which seems out of character for him. In fact, everything about his behavior lately seems out of character for him.

"Leave me alone!" I shout back.

"Go to your room or your grounded!"

"You can't ground me. You're my brother!"

"Technically I'm your guardian. So yes I can."

"This sucks."

I make my way up to my bedroom and sit down on my bed. All I can think about is that fact that Sean meets this strange guy and suddenly changes. After meeting so many people we can't trust, he devotes all his trust to this stranger right away. And the fact that it's usually the other way around and I'm usually the one to be too trusting of people just doesn't make sense at all. I feel like Burner is doing something to Sean, taking over his mind or something.

I've always wondered if there are other people out there like me who have powers. But now I'm starting to wonder something else. Could Mr Burner be one of those people?


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Burners relationship continues to develop. Meanwhile, a rumour spreads around the school.

Sean POV

I groan and stomp up the stairs.

Why can't Daniel listen? I'm the big brother, I should be making my own decisions without any arguments from him.  
I enter my bedroom and shrug out of my squad hoodie, throwing it on the ground in a heap.  
I look down at it, furrowing my eyebrows slightly. 

A piece of paper is slipping out one of the pockets. I quickly pull it out and read the black ink scrawled amongst the slightly crumpled strip of lined paper. A phone number is written on it and underneath it says 'Ben x' 

I smile so widely my cheeks ache. I don't remember feeling him slip his number into my pocket, he must have done it after we kissed. I throw myself onto my bed, making me bounce a little as I land on the soft mattress. Then I scramble my phone out my jean pocket and hold up the paper as I dial his number. 

My hands shake so much from the excitement that my fingers slip on the numbers, making me have to re-dial the number several times before getting it right. I press the call button and hold the phone up to my ear. 

"Hello?" Ben sounds apprehensive.

"Hey, It's Sean." I say. 

"Oh, hello handsome." His tone brightens up. 

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over?" I ask. 

I swallow, waiting for his reply. Ben somehow brought out these uncharacteristic bursts of confidence I didn't know existed in me.

I never initiated anything with Finn, way too nervous. Mabey it's because I have slightly more experience now. But then again, Finn and I only kissed once and talked once at the hospital. After that we never seen other other again. He feels like a distant memory now and I have moved on.

"I would love to come over." Says Ben. I can hear the smile in his voice.

My body washes over with relief. But my cheeks are still flushed with heat. 

"I'll see you soon."

"See you." The line goes silent.

I immediately go to the bathroom and turn on the shower. It's one of the many long cleansing showers I've had since I got here. After not being able to clean properly, I actually make sure every patch of skin gets scrubbed twice over and that the shampoo douses my entire head.

After getting out I spray so much aftershave that the whole bathroom turns foggy. I cough when the remnants of spray enters my lungs. I open the window to clear it out.

I go to my room, clamber back into my clothes and sprint down stairs, diving on the sofa. 

It only took about two minutes of staring mindlessly at a TV show that I can't pay any attention to when the door knocks.

I open the door and Ben is standing there with his hands on his hips, just like he always does. He's still wearing his zebra print coat and high heels. 

"Come on in." I say with a smile. 

"Thanks very much." He makes his way through the porch and examines his surroundings. "Nice place you got here." 

"Thanks, I like it too. After months of living rough. It's the greatest luxury." 

"Ah I bet."

"Let's sit down." I say. I sit down on the left side of the sofa and Ben sits down next to me. 

"Where's your brother? Would he mind me being in your house?" He asks. 

"He doesn't know so don't worry. Had to send him to his room earlier after an argument." 

Ben tilts his head to the side. "An argument?" 

"Yeah don't worry about it." I say. My stomach bubbles in anger when the argument replays in my mind. 

"Okay, as long as you're okay." 

Ben checking up on me makes me feel light and happy inside. He reaches up and caresses my cheek with the back of his hand. I lean into his touch and smile. 

"So, tell me your story. What happened since October? You mentioned you've been going through trauma since that month just like me." 

I hesitate a little. "Well this is going to sound crazy. Just don't tell anyone. You promise?" 

Ben nods. "I promise." 

I don't know why I feel this instant trust towards Ben. It's almost as if I've known him for years. I feel like I can tell him anything. I look at him and pause, then the words start to flow from my mouth. I start telling him about the skype call with Lyla and what I heard outside. What happened with Dad and how the cop flew into the air. And everything that's happened after that up until this point. I have no idea how long I was talking for, it could have been hours. But Ben doesn't seem to mind, he just looks at me and nods, always showing me that he's listening carefully. It feels nice to share all of it with someone, like a huge weight being removed from my chest. When I finish, I take a deep breath and it's one of those satisfying deep breaths where it feels like your lungs have taken in a nice decent amount of air, refueling your body.

"So yeah that's what happened." I finally say, after a long pause. 

"That's fucking insane. I promise I won't tell anyone though. I'm glad you told me." 

"So what's your story?" I ask. 

"Well there's the sunburned thing of course. I get bullied for it a lot too. And my family left me when I was young. Both my Mum and Dad just didn't give a shit about me anymore. I ended up in the foster care system." His eyes begin to water.

"I'm so sorry." I pull him in for a hug. 

"Thank you Sean." 

Daniel POV

In school I decide to visit Sean before class starts. We didn't speak to each other at all when we travelled here together and it feels wrong leaving our argument unresolved. I'm still annoyed by what Seans doing but after all, he's all I have.

I open the classroom door and Sean looks up. He's the only one in the classroom since we got here early today. 

"Daniel what are you doing here? This section of the school is for the high schoolers." 

"I visit you at break though." I sit down on the chair next to him. 

"Yeah but class is about to start." 

"I wanted to apologise for the argument yesterday. I just don't want Mr Burner to use you. That's all" I say. 

And it is half true. That's the main reason I was so mad but I was also mad because I don't know if I can trust him. My stomach sinks when I remember what I thought of last night, about Burner having some kind of superpower. Hopefully I'm wrong. 

Sean pats my shoulder. "Thanks Daniel." He smiles. "That's caring of you but everything is fine. I'm sorry too." 

"Cool." I smile back. "I better get to class. I'll come see you at lunch." I stand up and walk towards the classroom door. 

"See you around lil' bro." He says with a wave. 

I head back to my section of the school and when I enter the classroom I'm a little late. I make up an excuse and the teacher lets me get away with it. She's a teacher I haven't seen yet because we had Mr:Pablo all day yesterday and did English all day. This teacher has black curly hair, squared red glasses and a polka dot t-shit. She kind of looks like a Liberian. 

I sit down at my empty desk. 

"Hello class." She says. I can tell she's re-introducing her self for my benefit. "I'm Mrs Turkey. I usually teach in the high schoolers section but today I'm teaching the younger students." 

I remember the name Mrs Turkey, I'm pretty sure that's the teacher that complimented Sean on his artwork. 

"Today we will be studying religious education." She says. 

I kind of feel like groaning and slamming my head into the desk at the thought of that. It's going to remind me way to much of that church when I had to do bible study with Lisbeth. I may have been okay with at the time. But when I reflect on it now I know what kind of person she truly is, the memory of that church leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

"We need to do an essay on an event that took place in a small church community at Haven Point in Nevada. We will be learning about the angel Daniel. An angel sent to us from the Lord." 

My eyes bulge out of my head and my heart begins to race before my mind can even process what she just said. 

"But he disappeared from the church. Taken away by his brother, a demon sent from the devil to take the angel Daniel away from us. The essay will be about why you all think he was taken away." 

"Oh shit." The words slip from my mouth before I can stop them. 

"Excuse me? Did you just swear?" 

"No that wasn't me." I say. It's the best lie I can think of on the spot. 

"What's your name?" She asks. 

I furrow my eyebrow, confused as to why she's asking this now mid-conversation. 

"Well, I'm Daniel." I say. 

"You look kind of familiar." She says. 

This is the exact thing I was afraid of when we would arrive in Puerto Lobos. My palms start to sweat and my pulse quickens impossibly faster, I can feel it vibrating under the muscles in my neck.

"Um... Do.. do I? No.. no I don't." I stammer. I realise how stupid that sounds as soon as I say it. 

"What do you mean no you don't? To me you look familiar. In fact, you kind of look like the angel Daniel. But with roguish hair" 

I bite my lip, curling my hands into fists. I feel eyes boring into me from every corner of the room. 

"Roguish hair? Are you kidding? My brother said that old haircut made it look like I was carrying around a mushroom on my head." As soon I say that, I quickly regret it. I basically just admitted to this whole class that I am in fact, that boy from Haven Point. "I mean..." I begin, but I can't think of anything to say and it's already too late. 

"So you are the angel Daniel?" She asks. 

"No I didn't mean that. I was just kidding." 

But Mrs Turkey clearly hasn't fallen for it because she beams, waves her arms in the air and stares at the ceiling, her eyes wide and bright. 

"Everyone behold the angel Daniel. He's been found. Spread the word. Praise the Lord."


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the brothers secret out in the open, Daniel confides in Sean. But he isn't the helpful big brother he usually is.

Daniel POV

When I leave school, my head won't stop spinning. Sean greets me by the school entrance for us to go home. 

"Hey Daniel." He says brightly. 

"Hi." I say, keeping my head low. "Let's get out of here now." I can already feel eyes on us. 

"Why?" He asks. But he walks faster, getting us a decent distance from the school gates. "Is everything okay?" 

"No." 

"What's wrong enano? Who upset you? You can show me where they are right now. I'll give them a piece of my mind." 

I shake my head. "It's not a bully. I need to tell you when we get home. I can't risk anyone overhearing." 

He hesitates but nods slowly and we walk home really fast.

"Sean I need to tell you something." I say, after we've gone home and sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" He asks. 

"My teacher Mrs. Turkey recognised me today she knew me from the church."

He furrows his eyebrows. "You're kidding right?" 

"No and it's kind of my fault. She said we'd be studying religious education and writing an essay about the event. Then I swore. She looked at me and said she recognised me. I was like no you don't but she said I look just like the angel Daniel except with roguish hair. And it was at this moment I knew I fucked up."

"Language!" Says Sean. 

"Okay okay. But this is way more important."

"Carry on."

"I said that my brother said that old haircut looked like I was carrying around a mushroom on my head. And that's of course what gave me away. I'm such an idiot."

I frown. I thought saying this out loud to Sean would make everything easier but it somehow feels worse. Like I'm making it become real. Once again, people are coming for us. And because of me. 

"Oh shit Daniel. This is so bad." He doesn't seem angry. But for some reason that doesn't make me feel better. "It's so weird how they'd write an essay about that in class though. What are the chances of getting an essay about that in your class?"

Sean seems way to chill about this. Sure, he does seem a little concerned but I feel like the real Sean would be in a lot more panic. What the heck has Burner done? 

"And that's actually that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." I say, choosing not to question his uncharacteristic behaviour. 

Sean nods to signal for me to continue. 

I swallow. "I think.. I think somebody betrayed us."

"Who would've betrayed us?" He asks. 

I shrug. "I don't know, anyone who knows about our secret." I don't want to tell Sean who I really think betrayed us so instead speech completely distant from my real thoughts leave my mouth instead. "I believe it's Karen." 

I don't think it's Karen at all. I question why I even said that but I know if Sean figures out I suspect Burner we'll be in one of those arguments again. And with Sean being the only person left in my life I truly care about, I don't want us to fall out. 

Sean doesn't respond. He's sitting there with a puzzled and concentrating look on his face. I'm pretty sure he would usually start coming up with some rules and saying something like 'Okay Daniel, from now on we need to be careful and keep a low profile no doing this, no doing that ect ect.' So when he doesn't it boggles with my head. I thought it annoyed me when Sean is bossy but now... It scares me. As if there's a huge weight of responsibility on my shoulders. Like I'm getting a glimpse into what Sean's life has been like these past few months. 

I realise I don't think I truly want to be the one in charge like I originally thought. I want a leader figure that tells me the right thing to do in situations like this. 

"I mean, I don't think she would but she's the only one that knows our story, right?" I ask.  
"Well unless people have seen it in the news and stuff then yeah. She probably told the school." 

It surprises me how quick Sean is to immediately accept my theory. 

"I don't know why she would do that." Sean continues. "But the bitch was betraying us the entire time." 

I furrow my eyebrows. What I'm waiting for, is for Sean to suggest other people it could be. If I could somehow lead him to Burner as a suspect. Would he even consider him? 

Sean stares at my confused face. "Think about it. She doesn't care about us for eight years. She helps us, then takes off again. Seems pretty weird to me." 

Personally, I find the idea of Karen being the culprit completely unbelievable. She's our Mom, she wouldn't do that to us. Even if she did leave us, she still tried to help us. 

"But I just don't get why she would." I say. My voice sounds small and quiet. "She struggles with being our Mom but she didn't want us to get hurt. So once we were okay, that's why she left. But she's the only one who knows our story and the only one who could've spread the word here in Puerto Lobos."

Sean nods.

I hesitate. 

"Is there anyone else who could know?" The words come out quickly, to get it over and done with. Like quickly pulling a band aid off a cut. 

Sean looks at his lap and fumbles with hands. "Well okay... No she's not the only one who knows." 

My eyes widen. "Then who knows?" But I already know what the answer is. 

"Mr Burner." He whispers. 

My hands ball into fists and I grit my teeth. I already knew all along. Of course I did. The second that I was recognised in class I suspected that strange guy was all behind it. But hearing it be confirmed is a whole over thing all together. It makes me want to use my powers on Burner and throw him across a room. He ruined our chance of a peaceful life after all these months of suffering that we don't deserve. 

"But Daniel, he wouldn't. I swear." 

It's Seans fault too! For telling him! I feel betrayed by the only family member I have. I feel an urge to use my powers on him. But I try to dissipate those thoughts as quickly as I come, as hard as it is. He's already half blind because I let those feelings get out of control in the past. But as the familiar uncomfortable sensation builds in my stomach, like it's boiling with red acid and rising to my chest. I feel my anger levels reach a dangerous level. The lights around the room start to flicker. 

"He knows about my powers. About Dad. About the cops. Everything!" The volume of my voice raises higher and higher. I stand up. 

"Daniel, please calm down!"

I ignore him. I feel a rush of electricity vault through my arm. That familiar feeling, where my powers feel a lot easier to use when in this state of mind. No effort required, just an arm to reach out and that's it. 

"Mr Burner promised me he wouldn't tell anyone!" 

I reach out my arm and focus on the couch where Sean is sitting. 

"He wouldn't betray me!" 

The words Sean use to try and console me only make me feel worse. The electric charge reaches my fingertips, where they are overcome with the usual deep itchy sensation. My mind is heavy and my eyes focused as I stare at the couch with my hand pointed at it. It begins to leave the ground. 

"I trust him!"  
"You don't even know him!" 

The couch is really high up. Sean looks at the living room below him, his eyes wide. 

I've seen that look before, when I used my powers on him. Despite being so mad at him now, I also feel overcome with shame. I lower the couch but give it a hard enough drop at the end to make Sean let out a groan when he lands. I'm so mad at him but I don't want to hurt my brother again. 

He doesn't say anything, just stares at the floor where his feet are now resting once again. 

I can't take my anger out on Sean but there is someone I can take it out on without any regrets. Mr Burner himself. 

Without saying a word to Sean I run towards the door and leave the house. I'm gone before I've even heard him respond to my escape. 

Mr Burner will pay for what he did.


	6. Confrentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel seeks out Mr Burner to talk to him directly.

When I swing the door open Mr.Burner is already there, his hand raised in a fist as if he's about to knock the door. 

"You and me are going to talk." I say. 

Mr.Burner lowers his hand and stares at me, his eyes wide. "What?" 

"Where's the cafe?" I ask.

He locks himself into a stiff standing position on the doorstep. "What the hell is going on?"

"We are going to talk. Now." I try to emphasize every syllable.

"Um...okay." 

I made myself very clear to Burner that I'm not messing around here so without any further questions he leads me to the nearest cafe which is just around the corner from our street. 

We sit down on one of the tables and Mr.Burner folds his arms, staring at the place mat.

"Daniel, what are we doing here?" He asks, gritting his teeth. 

I smirk a little, feeling quite satisfied that I managed to make him so fearful and confused. He deserves it.

"I have some things I need to talk to you about urgently." I say. 

"Actually, you know what. So do I. I wasn't planning on telling anyone yet. But might as well now that were here." 

"Well spit it out." 

"You're going to be my brother-in-law. I'm proposing to Sean." 

An unpleasant churning in my stomach pulls me back and pins me to my seat. "What the fuck!" 

"Don't fucking swear!" Mr Burner chuckles.

"You've only just met him!" I say. 

Mr Burner shrugs. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

What Mr Burner just told me has shaken me up so much I forget I need to be angry. But maybe that's his tactic. 

"It's obvious to me that you're only dating Sean because you want to harm me and my brother in some way. You're dating him so you have an excuse to be close by or whatever." 

Burner throws himself back in his seat, widening his eyes, clearly feigning shock.

"Don't accuse me of such bullshit!" He says. "Where's your evidence then?" 

"You're the only one who knew about what happened to us. To me and Sean and then all of a sudden everyone just happened to know. My religious education teacher told us to write an essay about angel Daniel. Then she looked at me and said she recognised me." 

Burner shakes his head. "I'm not the only one who knows. Sean said about your Mom, so she clearly knows too. And she's been in Puerto Lobos." 

"There's no reason why she would do that." 

"Maybe you should speak to her then." 

"I don't need to. I already know the truth."

I start to think about Seans behaviour lately. How he's been so trusting of Burner with no good reason, how quickly he decided to date him, how he's been getting distant and not as concerned about what happened in class as I would expect him to be. My skin feels as though it's sizzling in molten lava. My hands clench into fists. 

"Ever since you and Sean have been together, Seans changed!" 

"Don't be ridiculous." He says. But he's stopped lashing out and he's now defending himself in a sort of monotone way. I don't know what to make of that. Burner seems hard to read. 

"I already know the truth so you might as well confess!" I jam a finger in his face, pointing at him. Burner flinches a little and shuffles back.

"There's literally no point when I already know." I continue. "I bet the whole sunburn thing is made up as well." 

"The truth you think you know is wrong." He says. 

"If you don't talk I'll hurt you." 

To my surprise, Burners perks up in his seat. 

"I swear, I'm not planning on doing anything sinister." 

Usually, if I threaten to hurt someone they won't be afraid because from the exterior I'm just an innocent ten year old boy but they don't know that I have a pit of boiling rage that expands like a balloon on the interior, bursting out at any giving time and moving anyone who happens to be in my way. 

I stare at him in tense silence, trying to look intimidating. Hoping I can continue to scare him until he talks. 

"There's nothing to talk about! For the last fucking time! Shut the fuck up or I'm going to get really mad!" He throws his hands in the air and scowls. 

"That's it! I've had enough." The focal location of my burning anger seems to spread from my stomach and into my arm, it tingles against the skin of my fingertips. I lift up my hand and hold it up in front of Burner and just let my emotions go. Using my powers is ten times easier when I feel this way. 

The usual static charge sensation pulses against my fingertips as I stare at Burner neck. Then Burner is chocking and clutching his throat, gasping for air. I quickly put my hand back down before causing too much damage or attracting any attention. Although I can still feel the charge of electric in my hand, making me itch all over. I have to try my best to contain it and let the charge subside back into the balloon in my stomach where my emotions will be absorbed. 

"If you don't talk that's what I'll do." I say.

"You almost killed me!" Says Burner. But he doesn't seem surprised about what I did, just fearful.

"Yeah I did. Now talk or I'll do it again." Part of me wants him to not refuse so that I CAN do it again. The anger building up inside me is almost unbearable to hold back but I know I should want him to talk.

"Okay okay okay." He says.

I head snaps up. I stare at him.

"Fine, I'm not really in love with Sean. I did actually move to Mexico eight months ago and I keep up to date with the news all the time. I knew what happened in Seattle. I waited for you here because I had a feeling Mexico is where you would go on the run. In case I was wrong I didn't waste too much time from my life and I let life happen while I waited and kept checking the news every day. Then, that's when I decided to become a tour guide for people who have just moved to Mexico to live. So I'd be able to see you when you got here. The odds were against me being your guide but I thought it would be worth a try. That's why people buy lottery tickets after all. And I did get lucky. Karen called me over the phone and booked me. I didn't know I'd be doing the tour for you guys at the time. I was able to charm Sean very easily and trick him since I'm very good at that kind of thing." 

I sit there with my mouth dropped open, unable to process what I just heard. Of course I knew that Burner was trying to do something bad, but hearing it being confirmed from Burner himself is a whole other thing. Now it's just become too real. And despite my ability to throw someone across the room in an instant I start to feel a little vulnerable, like the way I felt before I had powers. Like how I felt when Brett was mean to me and neither Dad or Sean were nearby. Or when Harry said he was going to beat up me and Noah after school. But the more I think about Burner seeking us out the entire time, the more I realise it doesn't make any sense. 

"Why were you even after us in the first place? What did you think you could possibly benefit from that?"

"When I heard the news from Seattle when that cop was killed, there was all these theories going around that were very interesting. And very few people suspected a supernatural explanation but I was one of those people. I thought Sean was the supernatural one until I heard about what happened at the church when Sean told me last night. Now I know you're the supernatural one and you've just demonstrated that as well I suppose. I charmed Sean to fall in love with me so he would end up trusting me enough to tell me everything."

"Charmed Sean to fall in love with you?" I ask.

"Yes, it's shall we say a special power I have over people. Where I'm able to charm anyone I like."

He really puts entahasis on the word power when he says that. Is he saying what I think he is?

"It still doesn't make any sense. If you wanted to track us down just because you heard all of these controversies, what was your next plan? You charmed Sean or whatever you call it, got him to tell you the plan and then what? Go tell everyone and spread the news? What's the point in that?" I ask.

"Well, I'm really fond of science. Not that I ever mentioned it, didn't want to give away my plan. I have a lab in my home that I use for experiments. After spreading the word about you and your secret I could do experiments to find out why and how you've got powers. Then I could tell everyone my findings which would be easier since they already know about you and would've already been eager to know how you do this. And I'd be famous for finding that out. I've always wanted to be famous. Giving the fact that I've always been alone. My family left me and I have nobody else. So when the opportunity came along to be famous I immediately took it."

"So is your sunburn even a real thing? Or is that also a lie?" 

"I got burned in the lab about a month ago. I lied and said it was sunburn since October to make it easier to charm Sean if he believes he can bond with someone who's also been through shit since October. I also mentioned my family life to him which wasn't a lie to help the bond grow even more strong. Since you guys also have your fair share of family problems. Although, the burn I experienced in the lab should have gone away by now and it behaves in a similar way to sunburn so I'm still an exceptional unidentified case in that sense." 

Listening to Burners drawled posh voice is starting to become painful. I just wish that he could get out of our lives and leave us alone. 

"Okay, but something still doesn't make sense. Why were you able to charm Sean so easily?" I ask. I feel like he's already answered that question but I want him to elabrate on it. Could my theory really be correct, that Burner has powers too? I hope the answer is no but I have a funny feeling. 

"I already told you. I have a certain power over people and I'm able charm any person I like." 

"Power as in..." 

"Like what you've got yes." He finishes my sentence. "Why would I suspect the reason for the cop being killed was to do with a superpower if I didn't already know people with superpowers exist. And trust me you and I are not the only ones."

"So who else is there?" 

"I used to be a scammer and I was a cold caller once. People who usually rage at cold callers on the phone have ended up believing me and get interested in the scammer product I'm selling." 

I ignore the fact that he just blatantly dodged my question.

"You're evil that's what you are. Stay away from me and my brother and get out of our lives!" But my voice trembles, the fear showing in my voice. 

"It's not going to be that simple though, is it? I mean, come on. The word has already spread about you. It's too late. You might as well just let me take you to the lab and by the way I have to make sure you don't go blabbing about all of this afterwards. All I'd have to do is lie and say you died in a tragic accident but people will know why you've got powers." 

"You say you could tell people I died in a tragic accident but when it happens right after you do these science experiments on me, people will start to talk you know? And then what happens to you Burner?" 

"I've thought that through already. Nobody can get into the science lab. I'm the only one who can. I have to convince the padlock to let me in by charming it. It was a clever creation of my own. And of course, I'm the only one who can do that. There's no passkey and the lock is unbreakable. So there won't be any evidence for the police to find if I'm ever considered a suspect." 

"But there's no way science experiments would allow you to find out how I have powers. That doesn't make any sense. My powers will always be a mystery." 

Burner shakes his head. "If you don't try you don't know. If I don't manage to find out, there are other ways I could use you so I could still be famous but I highly dought that will happen. So come on lets go to the lab." 

"What makes you think I would just get up and go with you when I know what's going to happen to me?"

Burner grabs both of my shoulders and shakes violently. I feel my head spinning. 

"Now you're too dizzy to go anywhere." Says Burner. 

A familiar voice snaps me out of my dazed state. 

"Mr Burner get the fuck away from my brother!" Seans standing at the front door to the cafe, eyes narrowed as he stares at Burner across the room.


End file.
